Just In Time
by S. McIntosh
Summary: Harry was about to let the love of his life slip away. Thankfully, Ron intervened just in time, but will Harry have enough time to make it to the train station and stop her from leaving?


**Like with my TKAM one shot, I've been getting into the more serious side of fanfictions. I may put more of these up... I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm trying to distance myself from dramatic/romance FMA one shots. I'll still be continuing Second Chance, but I feel like I need to expand my perspective's as an author. I tend to find a comfortable spot and stick to it, which isn't very good. If you get stuck in something for too long, then it tends to override your mind. It's not always a bad thing, I guess, but it gets tedious and monotonous.**

**I had a sudden inspiration for this about five minutes ago. It still has some romance in it, but it's more of a... Mature, cliched, chick flick romance. It didn't take me very long, so it's not going to be my best work, but it's okay. I found it hard to put my thoughts into words for it, so I may post another, edited version later, but probably not.**

* * *

><p>"Hermoine! Hermoine!" I run through the crowd of people, easily dodging those that are in my direct path. I was so stupid... The letter, the phone call, even the post card! All of it made sense, but I realized it too late. By now she should be on the train, headed to wherever she was going. I was too frantic to care. Ever since the Hogwarts fiascoes, we've grown incredibly close, but I was too ignorant to realize how much I truly cared for her... How much I loved her.<p>

I come to a huffing stop, looking around the platform for any sign of her; the red coat she always wears, her beautiful brown hair... Even her bright blue suitcase. I sit on a bench when I don't see her, cursing just under my breath. "I missed her... Stupid... Stupid..." People always told me I would never know what I had until it was gone. They always chastised me for not being appreciative... I was the Chosen One... The Boy who Lived. I should have been more sensitive, right?

Wrong. I'm only a human, despite the rumors of my extraordinary magic. Despite people saying, 'He defeated Voldemort! Twice!' I scoff and lean back on the bench, pounding my fist onto the seat. I didn't defeat him all by myself. Every single time I had help and every single time I would have failed if it hadn't have been for that help. Even now, at twenty five years old, I still needed help to realize the girl of my dreams was about to walk out of my life. Forever.

Just this morning, not even thirty minutes ago, Ron was yelling at me about how stupid I was. I kept saying she would have been happier without me and then he gave me the letter which I had refused to read a week before. I pull it out of my pocket now, rereading it.

_Harry,_

_I know you probably won't even read this unless Ron tells you to, which is fine, I suppose... I'm planning on leaving for Dublin a week from the day I am writing this, February 23. I'm planning on taking the three o' clock train. I already have a ticket, but if you come for me, I won't use it. If you don't, I understand. I'll be waiting at platform ten and I'll wait as long as I can. I'm hoping to see you there._

_Hermoine_

I shut my eyes tight, folding the letter and gripping it in both hands. I had been so caught up in the fact that she would be happy... That she didn't need me, I failed to realize that I needed her to be happy. I needed her. I slide the letter back in the envelope, setting it next to me on the bench, wrapping my hands around the nape of my neck. I rest my elbows on my knees as the clock strikes three o' clock, just like she said.

I'm about to stand and walk out when I see feet headed towards me. Knee high brown boots, black leggings... A bright blue suitcase. "I thought you'd never show up..." I look up and my eyes register everything about her; her smile, the color of her eyes, her soft face... I stand and taking her hands in mine, using one to wipe away tears as they course down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being stupid..." I return her smile, taking a step closer to her, closing the small gap between us.

"You are just a man, after all." I laugh as she laughs, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead. "I thought you weren't going to show..."

"Ron made me read the letter this morning." I pick up the envelope and slide it into my jacket pocket. After all the trouble the blasted thing gave me, I'm not parting with it.

"I knew you wouldn't unless he made you."

"I noticed that part of it." I pick up her suitcase, extending my arm. I escort her from the platform and down the steps, towards the car. I had driven like a madman to get her and gotten stopped for a ticket and I had left it on the dashboard in plain view.

"How fast were you driving exactly?" As I load her suitcase into the trunk, a light pink blush dusts my cheeks.

"About seventy..."

She sets the ticket back on the dashboards and gives me a smile. "You're insane."


End file.
